


Lost and Found

by curiously_me



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M., Sky High (2005)
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venjix is searching for someone in another dimension, someone related to Dillon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Venjix has been experimenting with trans-dimension travel for years. In his original tests, all test-subjects sent through the gate he'd opened died or suffered terrible disfigurations.

"The energy signature for these trans-dimensional gates is very distinct. They've started appearing again, as if Venjix is searching for something..." Dr. K paused, looking towards her Ranger Operator Black.

"And, Dillon, they're using your bio-signature as the base guideline. They're looking for someone related to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another torturous day of school finally over. Warren couldn't be any more grateful to be back on solid ground and away from his peers at Sky High. Acting normal was hard for him and the stress from trying so hard only gave him headaches.

When he'd first arrived and been adopted, Warren had tried his hardest to forget he things he'd lost. He'd done his very best to create a new life here, to be grateful he was alive and to remember that technology wasn't about to rise up and commit mass genocide, at least not in this world.

But, it was hard, oh so very hard, when every time he slept the nightmares would come. He dreamed of fire and explosions, of his sister's arms around him as their brother tried to get them to safety. He dreamed of metal and machines, his sister's blindness and subsequent 'disposal' by Venjix. And he dreamed of his brother disappearing and of feeling like he just wanted to die he was so alone.

Mostly, Warren had nightmares of his trip here. His body would be racked with the remembered pain of being torn apart and put back together wrong, and torn apart again and being put back together as someone else, before finally the universe, or fate, or _whatever _put him back together correctly. The puzzle of Warren completed in a new environment, a new world.

He looked exactly the same as these people and, had powers like his adopted parents, but there was something different about Warren that kept people wary... something alien.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fanfiction = Not mine  
> Author's note: I was watching Sky High DVD (reported damaged by a patron) and this idea reared it's head, enjoy!Creative Work of the Day for Wednesday, May 26, 2010.


End file.
